


white teeth teens

by yablochkey



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бёнджу предпочёл бы, чтобы его будущее выбрал кто-нибудь другой</p>
            </blockquote>





	white teeth teens

**Author's Note:**

> для кейпоп фандома на RPF-fighting 2015

1.

Всё начинается с этого.

Хансоль, его модная сумка через плечо с абстрактным принтом, тёмно-синие скинни-джинсы. Плечи, едва поникшие, не заметишь даже, если не знаешь его достаточно хорошо. То, как он переключает один за другим треки в проигрывателе — соул в динамиках сменяется хип-хопом, а потом чем-то совсем попсовым. 

Всё начинается весной.

Учебный год, добро пожаловать во второй класс старшей школы, мам, постирай мою форму, ладно? Шесть уроков каждый день, быстрый перекус и бегом на автобус, чтобы потом полчаса — почти девять песен — трястись от остановки до остановки. Маршрут проходит мимо крошечных забегаловок, тесно облепивших углы домов — они чем-то похожи на гнёзда ласточек. В автобусе почти всегда приоткрыты окна, и в салон просачивается запах острого мяса и овощей, от которого рот наполняется слюной, а в животе рождается тихое бурчание.

Всё начинается — а Бёнджу не замечает этого до самого конца.

Зеркало отражает их троих, точно копирует каждое их движение, и вот они — шесть человек, спортивные штаны и растянутые футболки, чуть потемневшие от пота в районе подмышек. Окно распахнуто настежь, и лёгкие порывы ветра приятно щекочут разгорячённые затылки.

Музыка стихает, пара секунд тишины — и динамики оживают новым трэком.

Чихо вытирает взмокший, блестящий от пота лоб напульсником. Его отросшая до середины лица чёлка убрана назад парой заколок, щёки красные-красные. Он тянется к сумке за бутылкой воды и, запрокинув голову, жадно её хлещет прямо из горлышка. Кадык дёргается под кожей от каждого глотка, Чихо прикрывает глаза, несколько капель скатывается по его подбородку и шее.

Хансоль хлопает в ладоши, и Бёнджу, дёрнувшись, оборачивается.

Они сталкиваются взглядами, и это похоже на автокатастрофу. На секунду глаза заливает ярким белым, потом — жёлтым, словно светом фар. Бёнджу тянет ворот футболки в сторону: дышать становится неожиданно тяжело. Типа его грудную клетку давит — снаружи и изнутри, но это чувствуется совершенно параллельно, два далёких друг от друга ощущения.

Хансоль опускается на пол, почти прислонясь спиной к зеркалу. Чуть сутулит плечи, так, что его руки двумя вялыми плетями повисают вдоль боков. Улыбка — самая грустная и искренняя. Иногда Бёнджу представляет, как они с Хансолем расстаются, — и упорно видит именно её.

Задним фоном играет что-то из новых хитов Рианны.

— Я ходил на прослушивание в SM, — говорит Хансоль, и его улыбка становится шире. Искреннее. Грустнее. Он делает вдох, потом мягко неторопливо выдыхает. — Я не прошёл.

Чихо закручивает крышку на бутылке. Говорит:

— Они не понимают, что потеряли.

Говорит:

— Ты мог бы стать вторым Хичолем.

Хансоль запрокидывает голову назад, ударяясь затылком о поверхность зеркала, и смеётся. Его смех кажется слишком высоким и слишком весёлым. Бёнджу смотрит на ключицы в вырезе его футболки, тонкие и острые, с глубокой ямкой между ними. В ямке прячется лёгкая тень. Капля пота. Подвеска в виде клыка на коротком шнурке, плотно обхватывающем шею Хансоля.

Бёнджу кусает язык и кривит губы, удерживая во рту горькое и колючее, напоминающее осу "мне жаль". 

— Видимо, не судьба, — Хансоль качает головой, прикрывает глаза. Улыбка на его губах увядает, рассыпается, как цветок, тысячу лет проведший в безвременьи, а потом вытащенный в настоящее. Тысяча лет, сжирающая его в одно мгновение. Улыбка Хансоля остаётся висеть в танцзале мелкой пылью, медленно кружащейся в прямоугольнике света на полу. Его рот становится похожим на сморщенное яблоко, и Бёнджу, не выдержав, отворачивается.

Ему так чертовски, чертовски жаль.

Весна, улицы, пахнущие дождём и персиками. Хансоль, его пропахшая потом футболка, исчезающая в недрах сумки. Скинни-джинсы, купленные полтора месяца назад. Это неприятнее, чем могло бы показаться — быть свидетелем чужих поражений. Хансоль и его попытки быть бодрым — почти удачные. Хансоль и его тщательно замаскированная вводуопущенность.

Бёнджу не доезжает остановку до дома, вываливается из автобуса, чтобы зайти в магазин и купить яблок и хлеба. Мелочь тихо позвякивает в кармане, пока он, ускорив шаг, считает секунды до зелёного сигнала светофора.

В голове — ветер, в животе — камни.

Бёнджу считает секунды, оставшиеся до зелёного сигнала светофора.

Бёнджу считает, что во всём происходящем есть какая-то злая ирония.

Кто-то шагает. Кто-то ставит подножки. Кто-то спотыкается.

Кто-то — падает.

Хансоль, если и упал, так приземлился на все четыре лапы.

Во всяком случае, в это хочется верить.

Хочется — но Бёнджу иногда совсем не такой дурак, каким следовало бы быть.

2.

Их обязанности достаточно прозаичны. Будь неплохим человеком. Будь добропорядочным   
гражданином. Люби — хотя бы на людях — свою семью. Прогуляйся в армию и возвращайся, чтобы потом жениться и отрастить бородку. 

Небольшой перечень твоих социальных функций. 

Чуть более обширный список ограничений. 

Конституция и Уголовный Кодекс. 

Новые модели Самсунга. 

Вещи, имеющие вес — весомость — в их жизнях.

Эта весомость указана в граммах и очках авторитета.

Сложи себя по кирпичикам — начиная с юных лет.

Закончи школу с высокими баллами. Поступи в престижный университет. Стань профессором, носи очки, брюки и рубашки. Скинни-джинсы больше не для тебя.

Бёнджу приоткрывает один глаз и щурится, вглядываясь в тёмные очертания предметов в комнате. Солнечный луч падает под странным углом, высвечивает желтоватое пятно на стене. Порыв ветра — тень от ветки дерева вползает в это пятно, и оно становится похожим на трафарет, такими ещё часто развлекаются дети в младшей школе. Обводят силуэты каких-нибудь животных, а потом дорисовывают что-нибудь. Медведь с жёлтым мехом — карандаш выходит за края рисунка, тигр, замерший на бумаге плоской тенью, заштрихованной простым карандашом.

Голова Хансоля у Бёнджу на плече — самое уютное, что только можно себе представить. Тепло его щеки сквозь тонкую ткань футболки, размеренное дыхание и то, как его волосы задевают подбородок Бёнджу, когда Хансоль двигает головой во сне — вещи, от которых захватывает дух. Нет, не так. Из груди воздух просто выбивает — выдавливает — словно её сжимает исполинских размеров кулак, и там не остаётся места ни для чего, кроме осколка этого чувства.

Почему-то Хансоль — это всегда мягко и больно, как укол подушечки пальца острым лезвием. Бёнджу — огромный палец, из которого выкачивают кровь; не страшно, но как-то противно, что ли.

Хансоль уйдёт домой, и давление ослабнет, останется только слабая пульсация крови в конечностях. Громче и гуще.

Рядом с Хансолем Бёнджу цепенеет — кролик перед удавом, классика. Удав перед ударом, перед нападением — Хансоль кажется всегда почти полностью расслабленным, но в его движениях, в его лице скользит странная ленивая сила, и Бёнджу всё чаще ловит себя на мысли, что боится. Этой плавности и текучести, которыми пронизано каждое мгновение. Хансоль, даже абсолютно неподвижный, словно танцует.

Конец сентября выжигает улицы до золотистого и светло-коричневого, пока они прячутся в комнате Бёнджу. Хансоль открывает глаза — Бёнджу понимает это по тому, как дрожат его ресницы — и сжимает его ладонь в своей. Жест выходит какой-то детский, но оказывает на Бёнджу странный — страшный эффект. Хансоль не ободряет его, не напоминает, что он всё ещё рядом. 

Может, Бёнджу это только кажется, но Хансоль ищет мужества его отпустить.

— В ноябре будет прослушивание в JYP. Я хочу пойти, — он играет с пальцами Бёнджу, сжимает, гладит, переплетает со своими, как будто пытается отвлечь — кого, интересно? — от разговора.

Бёнджу ерошит волосы у него на затылке.

— Я всё равно знал, что ты не оставишь эту идею, — он запинается, но договаривает, — после одной неудачи.

Хансоль смеётся ему шею, целует, делает вид, что очередное напоминание о его провале не причиняет вреда его самолюбию. Прикосновения его губ лёгкие и мягкие, и Бёнджу с удовольствием подставляет под них шею.

Когда Хансоль лезет руками ему в штаны, Бёнджу пытается не стонать и не представлять его грустное, испорченное обидой лицо. Не думать о том, как он, наверное, ненавидит тех, других, кому удалось пройти дальше на пути к славе. Тех, кто пропустил их. 

Хансоль с его дружелюбием, искренностью и жуткой харизмой ненавидит быть не первым.

Может, поэтому они так хорошо сошлись. Чихо слишком гордый, чтобы быть одним из — он всегда чуть в стороне, немного за краем. Бёнджу—

Бёнджу просто пытается не сильно отставать.

Они занимаются быстрым неловким сексом прямо на полу, на нежно-зелёном ворсистом ковре, и всё это время Бёнджу как будто бы находится где-то далеко, только получает картинки, выводящиеся на экран. Взгляд со стороны на кучу пикселей: нежно-зелёный и телесный цвета, и тёмные пятна их волос. Шум дыхания в динамиках, невнятные стоны и голос Хансоля — тихое "Бёнджу".

Всё, что они из себя представляют.

У Бёнджу спина и бёдра горят от соприкосновения с ворсом, отпечатки на коже наливаются краснотой. Хансоль неторопливо одевается, проверяет сообщения на телефоне, звонит маме. Говорит: всё хорошо, скоро приду, люблю тебя, мам. 

Бёнджу сидит на полу в домашних мягких штанах, подогнув под себя ногу, и смотрит вверх на Хансоля, а тот, сволочь, с какой стороны ни посмотри, всегда красивый.

Бёнджу улыбается этой мысли. 

Хансоль улыбается ему и опускается рядом, прижавшись тесно бедром.

Их разделяет несколько слоёв ткани, лишний год жизни и будущее, маячащее на горизонте тёмно-серым пятном. Они словно взбираются на холм, вверх, вперёд, навстречу дню, который будет не похож на сегодняшний и те, что были до него. Который положит начало отсчёту тысячи других, практически одинаковых между собой дней.

Бёнджу остро осознаёт, что неправ. Что глубоко ошибается. Что всё это чёрное и злое подростковое упрямство.

А ещё — что он выбился из сил и безнадёжно отстал.

Пока Хансоль предлагает ему тоже попробоваться на прослушивании, сделать совместный номер и стать знаменитыми, Бёнджу опускает руки. Сдаёт мосты и замки.

Стыдно.

— Я подумаю, — говорит он в итоге, и Хансоль улыбается, его зубы влажно блестят между широко растянутых губ, словно это лучшая новость, которую ему доводилось слышать. 

Они прощаются на пороге квартиры, и Хансоль целует — хотя скорее клюёт — Бёнджу в губы, счастливый, подвижный, живой. Лифт разделяет их сначала дверями, а потом бетоном, краской и холодной пустотой лестничных площадок. Семь этажей, лифт замирает где-то внизу, с шумом раздвигая двери, словно делает широкий зевок, а потом его мерное гудение затихает.

Хансоль, будущее, социальные функции, Самсунг — всё мешается, и единственное, что Бёнджу осознаёт кристально чётко: он не хочет ни о чём из этого думать. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через неделю; опасность, разочарование, боли в грудной клетке; забить, помыть посуду, убраться в комнате.

Бёнджу достаёт из шкафа пылесос, вытряхивает из пылесборника накопившийся мусор, а потом долго возит щёткой по ковру — всё нежно-зелёный короткий ворс и воспоминания. Лишнее и ненужное втягивается в пылесос, его шум заглушает все остальные звуки, а сам как будто усиливается. Бёнджу замирает посреди комнаты, слушает и не думает — и это кажется самым настоящим блаженством.

3.

Грустно признавать, но Бёнджу на самом деле предпочёл бы, чтобы его судьбой распоряжался кто-то другой. Выделил бы ему уютную нишу, тёмную тёплую норку, в которой он смог бы спрятаться ото всех, чтобы быть неплохим и правильным.

Он не Хансоль, который с каждым днём становится всё ярче, который _хочет_ сиять. 

Бёнджу из цветного рисунка превращается в кое-как закрашенный карандашом силуэт, обведённый по трафарету, ни лица не разглядишь, ни одежды. Мысленно он может представить себя врачом: серьёзный, молчаливый, исполнительный. Может представить писк приборов в операционных, шелест тщательно выстиранного халата или блестящий после уборки пол в приёмной. Лица пациентов, их покрасневшие от насморка носы, багровые кровоподтёки и перевязанные руки. Эта картинка появляется перед его глазами, словно скриншот, словно эпизод фильма, поставленного на паузу. Как бы Бёнджу ни старался, картинка в его голове, его идеальное будущее отказывается двигаться, отказывается оживать.

Октябрь подбирается к середине календаря, когда Хансоль вновь заговаривает о прослушивании — и о том, что Бёнджу стоит тоже попробовать.

Между ними полгорода, ночные, залитые ярким светом улицы, поток машин, похожий на лавину. Бёнджу гуглит фотки Нью-Йорка к своему проекту по английскому, прижимая телефон плечом к уху, Хансоль на том конце смеётся и рассказывает о том, как недавно познакомился в Хондэ с парой классных ребят. Один из них, Донсон, хорошо играл на гитаре и пел, а другой, Тэян, был очень крутым, очень недружелюбным и очень трурэппером. 

— Этот Донсон реально классный и талантливый, — говорит невнятно Хансоль, словно что-то жуя, — он в парке выступил, здорово было. А вот Тэян странный, я его побаиваюсь даже немного. Хотя не знаю. Может, он просто слишком творческий, — и смеётся.

Бёнджу кусает губу, пытаясь сдержать улыбку. Хансоля очень хочется поцеловать. Он собирается сказать об этом и, может, что-нибудь ещё, такое же глупое и влюблённое, но Хансоль опережает его.

— Ты подумал насчёт прослушивания? Решил что-нибудь? — и его голос очень тихий и серьёзный.

Бёнджу хочет сказать "нет". Хочет сказать, что ему нужно ещё немного времени. Хочет сказать, что он не может решить, что этот вопрос хуже, чем тригонометрические выражения. Не его уровень.

Бёнджу молчит и слышит, как дышит на другом конце города Хансоль. Его дыхание заглушает дыхание города.

— Я не пойду на прослушивание, — говорит Бёнджу, и всё у него внутри обрывается со звуком, чем-то похожим на стон и на то, как лопается гитарная струна. — Извини.

Он кладёт трубку.

Плюс один в высшей степени идиотский поступок на его счету.

После такого ему точно никакой рай не светит.

Бёнджу откладывает телефон в сторону и долго смотрит в экран ноутбука, машинально покусывая губу.

Окей, Гугл, на чём мы остановились?

4.

Хансоль не проходит в JYP. Отсеивается где-то в начале отбора и возвращается домой ни с чем. Абсолютно разбитый и сломленный. Все его надежды, которые он так тщательно склеивал после провала на прослушивании в SM, оказываются растоптанными, растёртыми в мелкое крошево во второй раз.

Что-то такое представляет себе Бёнджу, когда узнаёт обо всём — и глубоко ошибается.

Хансоль: новый свитер и ботинки, прошлогодняя куртка чёрного цвета, шапка, посаженная на голове слишком высоко — хоть сейчас на страницу модного блога. Они прогуливаются по городу, заходят в кафе выпить по чашке капучино, а в итоге застревают там на долгих полтора часа.

У Бёнджу странное ощущение: отпустить Хансоля хоть на шаг от себя кажется чем-то невозможным. Совершенно неосуществимым. Их колени под столом соприкасаются, сталкиваются, ожесточённая борьба новых хансолевых ботинок и поношенных кроссовок Бёнджу. Они улыбаются — и держатся за руки тоже. Хансоль обещает зайти послезавтра, а ещё зовёт с собой в пятницу к Чихо на ночь хоррор-фильмов и танцев Бейонс.

Бёнджу не может отказаться. 

Уже по-чернильному темно, когда они стоят на остановке, дожидаясь автобуса Бёнджу — сегодня Хансоль провожает. Холодно; яркие пятна фонарей и вывесок размываются, множатся перед глазами, и город впереди кажется похожим на фото, сделанное в движении.

Бёнджу прижимается к боку Хансоля, касается пальцами его небольших тёплых ладоней. Ему неспокойно, тревожно даже, словно за день чувство подросло и окрепло. Нежелание приравнивается к невозможности. Всё внутри Бёнджу кричит, просто воет о том, что этого делать не следует, что он пожалеет.

Бёнджу отмахивается от этого: как будто ему ещё есть, о чём жалеть.

Хансоль коротко обнимает его на прощание.

5.

Этот парень, Донсон, волнующий голос, чарующая музыка, оказывается трейни. И этот Тэян, который очень мрачный и творческий, — тоже. Они стажируются в каком-то завалящем агентстве и ждут мгновения славы. 

Бёнджу узнаёт об этом в декабре, когда Хансоль звонит ему под вечер. Бёнджу в этот момент стягивает с себя футболку, усталый и какой-то растерянный после занятий танцами в пустом зале. Ни Чихо, ни Хансоль не пришли, сославшись на какие-то свои общие дела, в которые Бёнджу пообещали посвятить потом, когда всё разрулится.

Бёнджу стягивает с себя футболку, когда слышит вибрацию мобильного. Он торопливо сдёргивает её с шеи, и она остаётся тёмно-серой тряпкой висеть у него на локте. 

Хансоль звучит сверхбодро и довольно, он рассказывает про Донсона и Тэяна, которые оказались ещё круче, чем он думал. Рассказывает про их агентство, ищущее новых стажёров.

Бёнджу не хочет слушать дальше. Не хочет слушать про то, как Хансоль загорается новой идеей. Не хочет слушать все его далеко идущие планы.

Всё заканчивается одинаково.

Он на самом деле так думает.

Но большую часть времени Бёнджу дурак — дремучий и непроходимый, как тысячелетний лес.

— Мы с Чихо готовили выступление к следующему прослушиванию в SM, — говорит Хансоль, и его голос звучит как-то мягче. — У меня было хорошее предчувствие по поводу всей этой затеи. А потом Донсон сказал про прослушивание в Stardom, и я понял, что нам нужно именно туда.  
Хансоль замолкает.

Бёнджу молчит и мнёт футболку в руке.

— Прослушивание было сегодня. Сегодня в шесть. Мы пошли третьими. Нас взяли. В смысле, обоих взяли, — голос Хансоля дрожит, и можно понять, что он улыбается. — Теперь мы стажёры, а скоро попадём в группу, — он делает секундную заминку, — и вот.

Бёнджу стоило бы сказать, что он рад, что поздравляет и что-то вроде "хэй, я теперь встречаюсь с будущей звездой?", а потом "нам придётся держать свой роман в тайне, чтобы тебя не сожрали любящие фанатки", но он не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

Бёнджу не рад, ни черта не рад. Дурное предчувствие разбухает, словно на дрожжах, заполняя его грудную клетку изнутри, до боли давя на рёбра, а потом лопается. Пшик — и вот.

Хансоль продолжает говорить.

Бёнджу не слушает.

— Ты бы мог попробоваться на следующем прослушивании. Я всё ещё думаю, что ты должен выступать на сцене. Я вижу тебя там — что-то вроде этого.

Бёнджу идёт в ванную и, включив громкую связь, стягивает с себя джинсы и носки.

Всё это кажется таким неправильным.

В смысле:   
НЕПРАВИЛЬНЫМ.

Хансоль смолкает, когда аргументы кончаются, и, видимо, дожидается ответа Бёнджу. Тишина наполняется шумом воды в раковине, звуком, с каким щётка проходится по зубам.

Бёнджу полощет рот, умывает тщательно лицо, а потом почти прижимается губами к динамику и говорит:

— Я позвоню тебе завтра.

И это действительно наглая ложь.

6\. 

Они пересекаются едва ли не каждый день, всегда здороваются друг с другом, иногда перебрасываются дежурными "как дела — всё в порядке" и расходятся каждый в свою сторону. Это странно, когда Хансоль не с ним и не его, когда нет звонков, эсэмэс и совместных занятий танцами. Бёнджу в принципе танцы бросает: от танцзала с его зеркальными стенами и хорошо знакомых песен едва ли не тошнит.

Единственное, что не даёт им превратиться в по-настоящему чужих друг другу людей, — это присутствие рядом Чихо, похожего на тонкую верёвку, связывающую их вместе. Иногда Бёнджу звонит ему и слышит на заднем фоне голос Хансоля, и от этого его грудь привычно — но почти забыто — сдавливает в огромном безжалостном кулаке. Порывы спросить "как вы там?" и "можно зайти?" он давит с ответной жестокостью, и это похоже на идиотское противостояние двух поссорившихся мальчишек.

Только кто здесь кому противостоит? Смешно, но по большей части очень грустно.

Хансоль сдаёт экзамены, и Бёнджу приходит к нему на выпускной — приходит, не сказав об этом ни самому Хансолю, ни даже Чихо. Он смотрит из толпы друзей, любимых и родителей, у которых в руках то цветы, то ещё какая мелочь, и понимает, что он не имеет ко всему этому никакого отношения, что он здесь стопроцентно лишний.

Уйти не получается.

Он ловит Хансоля уже после церемонии, когда тот выходит на улицу, держа мать под руку. Утаскивает за угол. Говорит: прости. А больше ничего изо рта выдавить не может.

Хансоль снимает с руки перчатку и гладит его по опущенной голове, мягко перебирает волосы. Такой знакомый и родной жест, и Бёнджу едва дышит, потому что всё в нём бушует от тоски и нежности. 

— Всё хорошо. Эй, — Бёнджу не видит, но знает, что Хансоль улыбается. Той самой улыбкой, ага, как он себе и представлял. И эта улыбка одновременно и "я люблю тебя" и "мне жаль, что так вышло".

А ещё "мы расстались".

— Извини, — повторяет Бёнджу, поднимая взгляд. У Хансоля очень светлое и красивое лицо, и, может быть, Бёнджу всё же безнадёжно в него влюблён. Может быть, именно в этот момент он понимает: конец.

Он делает шаг назад, а потом ещё один, кивает на прощание и, развернувшись, уходит. Хансоль, его желание жить, его умение жить и получать от жизни удовольствие — Бёнджу ведь всему этому страшно завидует.

Но почему-то он выбирает стабильность, надёжность и Самсунг.


End file.
